


Next Month

by cunning_capra



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Birthdays, F/M, Making Out, bittersweet fluff, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunning_capra/pseuds/cunning_capra
Summary: Ren leaves in a day, and Makoto's birthday is in a month.Real life begins to catch up with them.





	Next Month

"I made her de-bug the room after her birthday party last month." Ren is explaining, mouth hot at her ear, "You have nothing to worry about."

Makoto hums in agreement, relaxing against the pillows as he looms over her, his glasses on the floor, along with her vest, lips finding hers and her toes curl as his hands find hers. She focuses on the blush that warms his own complexion, on the way he holds her so close to him and ignores the way her stomach flips, the way her mind races and races....

They haven't really done birthdays until now - hadn't had the time beyond swift hugs and warm messages and the occasional gift. But it's over now. Really over. And Ren is pressing her urgently into the mattress, hands entwined, breaking from their kiss to ask, 

"When is yours?"

"Mine?" Makoto asks, brain pleasantly addled and enjoying the way his breath warms her lips. She arcs up for another kiss and he shakes his head, sitting up and drawing her with him.

"When is your birthday Makoto," He asks, all serious gray eyes and long lashes. And god she wishes he hadn't stopped doing what he'd been doing-

"My birthday?" She furrows her brow and looks at him long and hard, "April twenty-third. Why?"

His mouth twitches in disappointment, and her heart sinks.

"That's in a month."

"Yes?" She doesn't see the point of the questions but feels distinctly as if she's said something wrong. Now's not supposed to be about her. Not when his suitcase is leaning against the wall, and his bookcase and desk are bare. He's going to be gone tomorrow and his absence is already more than she can bare... She lost him once. Almost twice. And the fear of losing him again is coursing through her traitorous blood like a vehicle with no breaks.

"I won't be here."

Ah.There it is. Everything clicks into place, and she tilts her head to look at him properly.

He looks dejectedly at everything but her, and she releases his hands, which immediately draws his attention.

"Ren... You don't have to be here for that." She murmurs. Her fears still sit in her stomach like a leaden rock, but she fights them back in favor of watching him. His soft mouth set tight, shoulders tense...

"Don't you want me to be here..?" He asks uncertainly.

She huffs out a laugh, and brushes his hair away from his forehead, and god what she'd give to have him stay. Anything anything anything...

"Of course I want you to be here. You know how I feel I. You're. I really like you and your company! And-"

The words are always hard to come, when it comes to moments like this. Her brain heavy with worries, running in overtime, feeling and fact tripping over one another while her heart flutters unsteadily in her chest...

He suddenly pushes her back down into the bed, and his mouth is on hers and for a moment her brain is blissfully quiet.

"I love you, " He says, and something pricks at her eyes and all the breath leaves her body at once.

"I love you too, " She murmurs, chills running down her arms as he brushes a hand along her jawline.

They hadn't said it yet. Not after near death experience after near death experience. Maybe it had been too final then. As if admitting that it could not only be the first but the last as well. And then with Christmas Eve...There hadn't been time. He hadn't given her time. Even when he'd returned, the words had gotten stuck in her throat and the what if's piled up and. Well. It's not like he was staying for good after all. But that didn't mean...

That didn't mean she wasn't in love with him.

And god did she love him.

"I'll call you," He murmurs, "I'll send you a letter. A package." 

She steadies him with her hands and presses her forehead to his.

"I don't need any of that, " She says, smiling even as her heart aches, "Just. Stay. Not here I mean but. With me."

He kisses her slowly, gently.

"And, " She babbles as he pulls away, "We should probably make a proper list with everyone's birthdays. So we can plan ahead and celebrate in the future? I'll ask Futaba about the schematics of setting up alerts to-"

He quiets her with another kiss.

"That's the queen I know."

"Sorry, " She flushes, letting him cradle her to him.

"One day," He whispers into her hair, "we'll have you a proper birthday."

The promise, of them lasting beyond today, beyond this year and into the future - gives her a thrill of anticipation.

"Not just me," She insists, "the others deserve that too. And you..." She leans into his neck and breathes him in. He'll be gone tomorrow but he's here, with her now, "You deserve one too."

He chuckles, but when they pull away she thinks that maybe he might cry.

"Hey..." She thinks of her father's old van, sitting in the parking garage untouched. Of her hair blowing in the ocean breeze. Of maybe, just maybe, a car filled once again with laughter. With family. One hand on the wheel, the other being held tight... "No tears okay? Not until tomorrow."

His smile wobbles, but he keeps it together, and she feels a pang in her chest at the fact he feels safe enough with her to fall apart, bit by bit.

"I love you," The words are still foreign on her tongue, and she stumbles over them, but Ren's face brightens and that's all.

That's all she needs forever.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I've written properly, let alone fanfiction of all things, but I wouldn't wish for my return to be with anything but Persona 5. I have lived and breathed P5 fics for the last year, and I figure it's finally time to dip my foot back in the proverbial water. Thank you for reading, and forgive me for my rustiness.


End file.
